There are numerous materials today for construction of various buildings and in addition materials used inside of buildings such as marble, brick, concrete, etc. which are used for kitchen counters, bathroom counters, floors, etc. Numerous materials which contain natural oils or synthetic oils of various kinds, if they are allowed to remain in contact with the surface, can stain the surface of the marble, concrete, etc., causing unattractive stain marks. Examples of those substances that often stain the surfaces include plumber's putty, which may stain the surface of marble or tile around kitchen or bathroom fixtures, bacon grease, cooking oil, silicons, lubricants, or things such as make-up.
It has proven very difficult to remove these stains from from tile, marble, concrete, etc. Abrasive cleaning often ruins the surface of the material.